Malam Pertama--Eh?
by Alexandra Braginsky
Summary: Two-shot. 'Malam pertama' selalu menyenangkan. Tapi Alfred agak ragu mengenai hal itu. M chapter kedua. / RussAme. Human!AU


Yang satu ini buat Kuroneko Lind! :D

Warning: Dialog non-formal, Alfred takut sama _first night_, smut chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hetalia bukan punya saya :(

* * *

Tibalah hari bahagia yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Ivan dan Alfred. Akhirnya sekarang mereka resmi menjadi 'suami istri' (istilah yang entah kenapa ditentang keras oleh Alfred). Semua teman-teman kuliah Alfred dan rekan kerja Ivan hadir. Sisanya merupakan anggota keluarga Bonnefoy dan Braginsky.

Alfred, dengan gaun putihnya, terlihat repot ("Jangan tanya," kata pemuda blond itu dengan pipi merah saat Matthew menahan tawa melihat saudara kembarnya 'terpaksa' mengenakan gaun,"Karena badan Ivan terlalu besar, jadi nggak bisa pakai dress," Begitu penjelasan Alfred, yang kemudian pantatnya dicubit dengan penuh kasih sayang oleh Ivan yang mengenakan jas putih)

Pemuda itu menelusuri ruangan, mengucapkan terima kasih kepada tamu-tamu yang memberi selamat. Matanya terus mencari dalam kerumunan, sampai tiba-tiba sebuah tangan putih pucat melingkari pundaknya.  
"Kesesese! Akhirnya hero jatuh hati juga ya sama si komunis!" seorang pemuda albino tertawa terbahak-bahak di telinganya, membuat Alfred melonjak kaget sebelum memberi tonjokan 'halus' di perut pemuda tersebut.

"Bikin kaget saja. Liat Ivan nggak? Tadi lagi salam-salaman sama bokapnya Ivan kok tiba-tiba hilang."  
Gilbert mengangkat bahu, meneguk minuman di tangannya, kemudian menarik Alfred lebih dekat agar bisa berbisik di telinga pemuda berambut emas tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, hati-hati loh. Malem ini kan _first night_-mu dengan Ivan," Bisik Gilbert penuh konspirasi, seolah _first night_ dengan Ivan adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya. Alfred mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku siap-siap saja kok jalan ke tahap selanjutnya, apalagi sama Ivan. Walaupun dia ngeselin, tapi aku sayang kok sama dia," Balas Alfred, tidak suka dengan nada bicara Gilbert. Pemuda albino itu menggelengkan kepala, seolah menyayangkan kepolosan Alfred.  
"Nih ya, dulu aku pernah ke _gym_ bareng Ivan. Kamu tahu kan di _gym_ showernya disatuin?" Alfred mengangguk. Gilbert melihat sekeliling sebelum melanjutkan bicara,"Aku nggak sengaja lihat, tapi ukuran Ivan sangat..." Gilbert membuat jarak lebar dari satu tangan ke tangan lain.

"Maksudnya badannya Ivan besar? Dia emang besar, tapi nggak gendut kok. Aku pernah liat dia buka kaos, walau ngga sampai buka celana," Kata Alfred, tangannya yang mengenakan sarung tangan panjang berwarna putih bersih menggaruk rambutnya yang diberi pita biru. Gilbert kembali menggelengkan kepala. Ia membuka mulut seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, kemudian menutup mulutnya kembali setelah ia melihat kearah belakang Alfred. Ia membuat gestur memotong leher dengan dua jari, kemudian melengos pergi meninggalkan Alfred sendiri dengan wajah bingung.

"Tadi ngobrol apa sama Gilbert? Kayaknya asik banget," Ivan muncul secara tiba-tiba, tangannya membawa sebuah kotak kecil yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado.  
"Tiba-tiba muncul, kayak tuyul saja," keluh Alfred, tapi tersenyum saat Ivan menarik tangan kanannya ke bibir si pemuda Rusia, membuat gerakan intim dengan mengecup jari-jari Alfred,"Aku nggak ngerti tuh si Gilbert ngomong apa. Mungkin mau ngata-ngatain kamu lagi ya? Biarin saja deh,"

Mata Ivan menyipit,"Oh ya? Kalau begitu nanti aku ngobrol sebentar deh sama dia," Ivan terdiam sejenak,"Kamu bikin cemburu saja, bisik-bisik sama dia. Aku kira kamu mau selingkuh,"  
Alfred langsung tertawa dan menarik tangan Ivan dalam genggaman hangat,"Mana mungkin aku selingkuh, yang _the best_ kan kamu,"

Ivan menjawab kata-kata Alfred dengan senyum hangat. Alfred berjinjit sedikit dengan susah payah (karena gaunnya) untuk memberikan Ivan ciuman kecil di dahi. Senyum Ivan semakin lebar, kemudian ia merengkuh Alfred kedalam pelukannya.

"Kamu cantik banget sih," Bisik Ivan, langsung ke telinga Alfred, membuat pemuda itu menahan desah karena udara hangat yang menyapu telinga sensitifnya,"Aku jadi nggak sabar,"  
Wajah Alfred langsung memerah, tapi ia memberanikan diri untuk menjawab,"Aku juga...nggak sabar,"  
Ivan melepaskan pelukannya walaupun tangannya masih melingkari pinggang Alfred, kemudian tertawa. Alfred mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa ketawa?" tanya Alfred kesal. Sudahlah gugup, ditertawakan pula! Ivan hanya menggelengkan kepala, masih tertawa.  
"Muka kamu merah banget," Ivan mengelus pipi Alfred, membuat wajah pemuda itu semakin merah,"Jangan gugup, santai saja. Aku pelan-pelan kok,"  
Alfred menelan ludah,"Iya, makasih ya, Vanya,"

* * *

"Haaah, akhirnya selesai juga!" Alfred langsung menghela nafas saat Ivan membawanya 'bridal-style' dari kerumunan tamu yang bersorak dan meletakkannya dengan lembut di king sized bed dalam suite hotel mereka. Alfred, masih dengan gaunnya, langsung memeluk bantal yang entah kenapa terasa sangat empuk. Diatas tempat tidur itu ada kelopak bunga yang bertebaran, tapi Alfred terlalu sibuk menciumi guling untuk menyadari Ivan menatapnya dengan berharap. Ketika beberapa menit berlalu dan Ivan tidak naik ke tempat tidur, Alfred mulai bingung.  
"Kamu kok masih berdiri? Ayo sini naik," Alfred menepuk tempat di samping ia berbaring. Dengan _strapless_ dress putih bersih yang terangkat sampai memperlihatkan paha Alfred yang mulus dan _creamy,_ dan mata biru cerah Alfred yang setengah terbuka karena lelah, serta rambut _blond-_nya yang terlihat halus walaupun agak berantakan diatas bantal, Ivan menelan ludah.

"Alfred…" Ivan melepas jasnya dan melonggarkan dasi putihnya. Alfred menahan napas. Wajahnya perlahan memerah dengan pikiran-pikiran 'aneh' mengenai berada dalam satu tempat tidur dengan Ivan. Sebagai pasangan yang sudah resmi, Berarti mereka boleh melakukan apapun?

"I-ivan…" Alfred mulai mendesah saat nafas Ivan mengenai leher jenjangnya. Tangan Ivan mulai bermain dengan _zipper _di bagian belakang _dress _tersebut. Ivan mengecup telinga Alfred sebelum berbisik,"Boleh?"

Alfred menelan ludah, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Ivan mulai menarik _zipper dress_ tersebut sampai bagian punggung Alfred terekspos, kemudian tangannya mulai mengelus kulit halus Alfred dengan perlahan. Alfred harus menggigit bibirnya yang dipoles dengan lipstik _soft pink_ agar tidak mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh.

"A-aah..Ivan," Desah Alfred saat mulut Ivan mulai berpindah ke lehernya, dan mulai menjilat serta menghisap titik-titik di leher Alfred yang membuat pemuda tersebut mendesah penuh kenikmatan.

"Nngg.." Alfred menarik wajah Ivan dengan lembut agar bisa mencium bibir pria tersebut. Ivan membungkuk diatas tubuh Alfred, mengambil bibir Alfred dalam ciuman yang penuh gairah. Lidah Ivan memasuki mulut Alfred dan merasakan sirup _cherry _yang Alfred minum sebelum mereka menuju kamar.

"Alfred, Alfred-" Ivan mulai menarik gaun putih tersebut hingga lepas dari tubuh pasangannya, meninggalkan Alfred dalam _thong _warna biru. Alis Ivan terangkat, sementara wajah Alfred kembali memerah,"Ini…disuruh Elizaveta…"

Ivan menghela nafas, kemudian ia mulai membuka kemejanya. Alfred tidak sengaja melihat kearah bagian depan celana Ivan.

'Astaga…apa itu?'

Sebelum ia sempat bertanya (atau protes) Ivan kembali menyerang tubuhnya. Mmemberikan ciuman-ciuman halus di dadanya sebelum menghisap salah satu puting Alfred sampai memerah dan menonjol. Tangannya yang lain memilin puting sebelah kanan,"Aaaaahhh…mmnn-mm! Ivann~"

Isapan Ivan semakin kuat, sementara desahan Alfred semakin banyak. Alfred merasakan sesuatu yang besar, hangat dan _keras _di belahan pantatnya. Tepat di 'lubang keramat'

'Astaga…apa itu?' Berubah menjadi 'Mati aku. Mati.'

* * *

TBC! :D


End file.
